The present invention relates to conveyors, and, in particular, to a conveyor for carrying a cantilevered load. There are some conveyors known in the prior art for carrying cantilevered loads. These conveyors usually have some type of a conveyor frame and a cantilevered carrier for carrying the cantilevered loads. The weight of the load and of the carrier are usually supported by the belt, roller, or other movable element that moves the carrier along the conveyor frame. Since the weight is carried by the moving elements, there is usually rapid wear of the conveyor. The typical prior art arrangement also provides a rough ride for the products being carried, and it involves substantial energy consumption. The known arrangements also generally make it impossible or impractical to stop one carrier moving along the conveyor without stopping the other carriers, because the carriers are generally tied to each other in some way. This means that, if there is a slow-down with one carrier, the entire line of carriers is slowed down, which is not desirable.